Born of The Dragon
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: About a large team of 9 Members who meet and go on a great quest. Mainly about dragons and dragon classes. I know very little about D&D, and have never played it, so read it as a story, not a D&D fic. Thanks. It's only T because i'm over-cautious.
1. Chapter 1: Cora

Chapter 1- Cora

Cora Aesthyrcaex, elven warrior (named in draconic, as was her home's custom), walked up the last hill, as the sun began to set. She couldn't wait to see her family again. But that wasn't all. Living in her old town was Avalyn Arcanisslex. Her one true love, and a powerful sorcerer.

She climbed the last few steps in a great leap.

And gazed down on the ashes of her home.

* * *

She skidded to a halt, and saw her home again. Or what was left of it. Every house was destroyed, all the people dead. She saw bodies, strewn around. She dared not look closer, lest she saw Avalyn's. A huge glowing dragon lay dead alongside the red corpse of another. A dragon of Bahamut and another, of Tiamat. Her town had died for them. She had heard one of their people was a dragon. 

"Vengeance." She thought. "Vengeance against the evil dragons, vengeance against evil, vengeance against Tiamat, for slaying my home, my family, my love.

Then she felt it.

A voice, touching her mind. The voice of Bahamut.

"_Live. I can help you. I will give you power, if you will give me your life to slay them."_

She didn't hesitate, she agreed instantly, the pain of loss fresh in her mind. The voice continued.

"_I can tell you what to do, my daughter."_ He told her the ritual, the gathering of scales, the building of an egg. She went off to obey, using the scales of the martyred dragon. Silently, on his own plane, Bahamut mused to himself.

"_Something about her is different. Her life shall be fraught with pain. Happiness, and much pain. My newest child shall be greatly different to the others."_ The great dragon god paused for a few seconds._ "I can feel it."_

* * *

The egg was complete. Cora slipped inside, and closed the edge to the light. Inside, as was the ritual, she thought about all she was going to lose. 

And all she had already lost.

_Like it? I hope so, as I'm not going to stop it if you don't. Anyone who knows more about D&D than me, your advice is appreciated, as I've never played it or read a book other than Races of the Dragon, which I bought for ideas. The first 9 chapters will be short character introduction chapters. On the upside, if i don't get bored, they should be quite fast._


	2. Chapter 2: Avalyn

Chapter 2-Avalyn

Avalyn the sorcerer had long fair hair, so fair it was white. Like most elves, he was tall. He always loved returning to his home after travelling. A welcome, a drink, and hopefully a new story or two were the order of these days. But when he rose over the crest of the hill, all he saw in the morning light was havoc and death.

Devastated, Avalyn looked around the village. Everything was destroyed. Everyone was dead.

Only those who had been away, like him, had survived. He saw, on the other side of the town, the corpses of two huge, powerful dragons. He walked through the town, trying not to think of the people who had died here.

As he arrived to the corpses, he noticed that one was Silvery coloured, the other dark red, like old blood. In between the two lay blood, and scales from the fight.

And on the far side was an egg of shining silver, a silver that glows with all the colours of the rainbow. Even as he watched, open mouthed, the egg began to shake open. And then, with perfect symmetry, the egg spilt into two pieces. From the broken egg came a dragonlike, feminine figure, white scaled and tall. As she walked to the other side of the ground and picked up clothes, and armour lying there. Avalyn suddenly realised something.

"A Dragonborn…" he said, not quite believing it. "I've heard of them, but I didn't know they existed." The Dragonborn finished donning her armour, and turned around. When she saw Avalyn, they both took a sudden step backwards, as Avalyn suddenly realised something.

"Avalyn?" said the Dragonborn.

"Cora?" he replied.

As Cora saw him she took an immediate step back. She thought he was dead!

It was like a white hot flame searing through her mind, as leftover emotions reasserted themselves.

"Avalyn! My love! You're alive!" She stopped. "What happened?" He hesitated.

"I don't know. I was in Bascvale when it happened. Are you alright?" She replied quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now." She stopped, and then burst out. "I thought you were dead!"

He looked at her.

"Is that why you…" She nodded. There was an uneasy silence.

"What now?" Cora said.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

The two sat there, waiting for something to happen.

_If anyone can tell me what the draconic names mean (Loosely) in a PM, I'll give the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th people NPC mentions or more._

_The first person will get more..._


	3. Chapter 3: Kirsten

_Hellos. I'm back. :)_

Chapter 3-Kirsten

Kirsten, avid follower of dragon lore, was trekking up a great slope to reach the famous village of Dravallae.

So when she reached the top to find the burnt out wreckage of the city she was slightly put out.

Walking down the side of the hill, she saw two people. One was a tall, fair haired elf, a magic user of some kind by his looks, and the other…

"_Whoah…"_ she thought. _"A dragonborn… It's actually a Dragonborn…"_

Kirsten walked over to them.  
"Hello?" she said.

The two turned.

"What is it?" asked the elf, eventually.  
"I was wondering why you were here." asked Kirsten.  
"We lived here." said Cora shortly.  
"Oh…" said Kirsten. "Maybe I should go."  
"We were just going anyway." said Avalyn.  
"Can I come with you? I don't know my way around this area." said Kirsten.

Avalyn turned to Cora, who nodded.

"There's a good inn a mile or so away." said Avalyn.

* * *

"Here we are." said Avalyn, stopping outside a large building.  
They walked through the side, and stopped after seeing a very strange sight.

A human, two draconics of some kind, a spellscale and a Kobold, sitting at a table outside the door.

"This I have got to see…" said Kirsten.

* * *

_Well, I'm back, and I'm working on a plot._


	4. Chapter 4: Elix

_Plot achieved. Enjoy chapter 4._

Chapter 4-Elix

Kirsten walked over to the group, intending on finding out more about them.  
"Who are you?" was her first question.

"I'm Elix." said the Kobold, her voice far lower than Kirsten's, but still clearly feminine. She wore a simple flowing dress of brown-black, the same colour as her scales, cascading down her entire two feet height to the floor, her golden eyes burning brightly. "These are Adain, Eijir, Orion and…" she trailed off, after pointing at the human, then the two draconics.

"Erianis." said the spellscale.

All in all, the five were an odd group. Adain, the human, was short, maybe four and a half feet, his eyes bright blue, his hair black and close shaven. He had a red jacket on, as well as a pair of trousers in black and a red-gold pendant hanging from his neck. On his back there was a large, two headed axe.

Eijir, the first of the Draconics, was quite clearly the offspring of a dragon, and not by far. A half-dragon, his red scales gleamed in the light as much as his brown eyes were hidden by the shade. A pair of furled wings were on his back, poking through a voluminous navy blue cloak. A long stick, the ends coated in metal, was visible on his belt, a long blue tunic covering his body.

Orion was less clearly inhuman. There was a slight blue tinge to his skin, his eyes a sparkiling green. A long, cyan robe was covering his body, brown hair bound in a ponytail by a golden band.

The spellscale, Eriana, was clearly female, a tight fitting leather costume in blues, purples and greens covering most of her body. Her skin was varying shades of blue and purple, her eyes the same.

"Are you a dragonborn?" asked Eriana, her voice high, curious.

Cora nodded.

"Then there's something you might want to know." she said. "Some miles from here, a pyroclastic dragon has carved itself a small empire. It needs to be slain. I came to look for my old friend Eijir, knowing he was a member of a team that undertook this kind of mission. But I do not know if five would be enough. Maybe with you three..?" she said.

Avalyn began to think about it.  
"Done." said Cora, with a serious expression.  
"Done." said Kirsten, her face bright and far away.

Avalyn sighed.  
"Done."

"Do you really think we need help?" asked Adain.  
"Please, don't argue. It won't hurt." replied Orion, cutting him off.  
"He's right." said Elix.  
"Lix, don't get involved." said Adain.

"Just accept it." growled Iejir.

There was silence.

Cora and Avalyn wondered at him. Iejir… who would give someone such a name?

"We'll meet you at the bridge to the forests tomorrow, at daybreak." said Adain.

Cora nodded.

The five in front of them got up from their table, and left.  
"I'm in heaven…" said Kirsten, happily.  
"What was that about? Suddenly we're questing to destroy evil dragons?" asked Avalyn.  
"Yes." said Cora simply. "That's what dragonborn do."

Avalyn sighed.

"I don't know if I trust that Iejir… he's a red dragon of some kind I think…"

"I'll give him a chance." said Cora. "One chance."

_Short, I know. I wanna finish the plot and move to the fighting…_


End file.
